A scent of pumpkin
by dirksdicapitatedhead
Summary: After breaking up with Jake, Dirks life sucks, will Roxy be able to change this? Post-Sburb. Formerly know as tears and cuddles.
1. Chapter 1

**Your name is DIRK STRIDER.**

You are currently curled up in fetal position, and just finished a fucking long shower,its not normal for you to be so pathetic, but yesterday was probably one of the worst days of your life, your best bro and former boyfriend, broke up with you.

After lots of hard work, somehow you and your friends ended up creating a new world, where they, your young guardians and a bunch of trolls now soon after the new world was made, you and Jake decided to date each other,since it was, at the time what seemed to be the best option, damn did you love him, and for a long time too,you where so worried since you weren't a chick, he'd never even though of the possibility of the two of you getting together, surprisingly it was him, who asked you out, and how could you have said no?  
Things went well for a long time, you two had the ideal relationship any dudes could have,then your flaws started to show,you began to act a little too controlling around him, it was okay at first, but after awhile it really got to him, your first fight with him was about 3 months after you starting dating,he was tired of it, and you didn't see him for about a week after that, the fighting ended after he came back, things where a little tense after that, but you two thought you could find a way to make it work anyways, you where wrong, you always knew, a perfect person, could never work with someone as flawed as yourself,though the relationship did manage to last allot longer than just was too much when you created the Jakebot.

You two wont be talking for awhile, you know that for sure, you hope in the end you will still be bros, but it doesn't look to good right you'll miss him, his goofy smile,his small nerdy body, the little glimmer that appears when he would hear about adventures, you'll even miss painting yourself blue for one little thing that gets you the most is that the first thing you see when you wake wont be him, the first thing you smell wont be his pumpkin scented hair, you loved that smell so much, you don't exactly know why his hair even smelled of pumpkins, but it did, and you'll never forget it, not even for a moment..

You'll somehow have to make yourself presentable to the world by tonight, Roxy invited you for a drink and talking session, though Rose is the general therapist, most of the time more people ended up going to Roxy for problems, so some reason her drunken logic seemed to work best, its hard to leave any of Roxy's parties Sober, she has a way of letting you loosen up, unless your Jane that of the best things about talking about these sorts of things with Roxy is, there's a high chance that in the morning she wont be able to remember exactly what you said.

You stumble over to the clock weak with sadness, you have an hour to get ready, might as well start while you have some motivation...

**Your name is ROXY LALONDE**

Your preparing a party for the love of your life,though you've never told him you felt that way, hes pretty depressed, your hoping that some alcohol and hugs will fix him up, as unlikely as that is.

You've had a few relationships, but they have always been never lasted long , and in the end they just didn't feel right, somehow you've never managed to catch the one that means most to plan to tell Dirk when he gets over his emotional state, but who knows how long that will take,when he gets like this, it takes awhile for him to straighten up, its hard being an awesome bro,your pretty sure Dave must have the same problem.

After readying the place you sit down, staring out the window blankly, life's very boring when your sober,but you purposely wanted there to be loads of alcohol for the party, though it will be just you and him, he has some serious shit to drink doorbell rings...


	2. chapter 2

**Your name is Dirk Strider.**

You've just arrived at Roxy's doorstep,  
you begin to regretting even coming, you couldn't no matter what let her see you crying,  
it would kill her to see such a bad ass acting like a child.

After a few seconds, though they seemed more like minutes, she answered the door, then procides to give you a glomp,along with an enthusiastic greeting, she then points to the direction of a small white,square table, with a seat on each side, in the center lies a large assortment of fine wines,you doubt you'll even end up sitting at the table for very long, your not such a huge fan of formal occasions, neither is Roxy you don't think.

"Grab a drink or two!" She exclaims happily,pushing me playfully to the table.  
I take the seat facing to the back of the window, she sits next to the right of me,and she breaks open the first bottle, pouring some for the both of us,  
"I expict this drkn to be finished before tghe nights over"

I nod accepting that by the end of the night Ill be drunk as fuck and an emotional wreck,if its possible to be worse than I am.I lift the drink as as quickly as possible, constantly asking for more,she was a little worried about how much I had drunk, after about 10 minutes straight of drinking we both go to the couch, so we could get more comfortable.  
By now I can really feel the alcohol kicking in, and judging by her looks she can too,I can feel my normal self slipping from my grip..and I'm gone.

I begin to tell Roxy everything, about how much I miss Jake, about how I don't know if I can make it without him by my side, how he was the biggest star they're ever be in my life,by this time, I have no idea why, but shes crying, I stop talking completely and chug down some more booze. I try desperately to hold back my own tears , but I failed horribly, they couldn't stop falling by now I had last my glasses long ago there was no way to hide my tears, Roxy looked up at me with such sad eyes,I moved in closer, not wanting to be alone, I crawl on her lap and we both wrap the blanket around us, we shelter away from the world under here, suddenly everything seems okay,its as if in my drunken state of mind, I'd never even known Jake, its as if I had just been born, below this ball of warmth,tears, and cuddles.

I had completely blacked out after the cuddles, I look around me to check exactly where I am,  
its a hallway, I feel warmth next to me,its Roxy shes still fast asleep, and apparently topless,I'm not sure if its the bit of alcohol still in my blood but, seeing her so innocent and in her bra, turns me on a little, its uncomfortable,I just wish I could reach out and touch them, I get confused I've never been attracted to chicks before, the more I think about it the more turned on I get, I cant deal with a boner, not here, I try to get more sleep, and succeed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Your name is Roxy Lalonde**

You've just woken from your long slumber, and now have one of the fucking worst headaches in your life, but lets not forget about the nausia, your close friend Dirk is in the downstairs bathroom, puking his guts make a run for the upstairs bathroom,your begining to wish the night before you hadn't drank so much, sure you do drink allot and have had a good hangover or two, but this one tops most. You try to remember what had gone on the night before, but sadly your memory fails if you kissed Dirk? What if he kissed you back? What if that moment you'd waited for happened when you both were drunk off your minds?

Your thoughts are quickly fading, its hard to concentrate with this horrible headache. The sickness lasts for about 4 now feel better but not your best, you begin to walk downstairs to check on 's sitting on the couch, you house is a complete mess, snack wrappers and bottles are littering most surfaces. He doesnt notice you moving twards him, you are able to sneak up behind him with great ease, you wrap your long slender arms around his isnt startled by it, he is used to lil'cal pulling such shenanigans.

"Do you remember anything?" You ask him burying your face into his neck. "So you dont either..?"he asks in return. Your voice lowers "After you started talking about Jake, is when I lost track..." "Shit , I knew this was a bad idea" He says in a harsh and regretfully tone. You begin to make your way to the front of the couch and plop down next to him. "Now isnt the time for more bad feelings" You slip closer to him and give him a light kiss on the cheek, his face flushes a light pink, you begin to wonder why, he couldnt like you, you know and accept this,he must just be easily emberresed or something like that.


	4. Chapter 4

== In the near future

You are sitting on the couch, you have the remote and are flipping through the channels to try and find something to watch. You have decided that Dirk will be staying at your house until he is able to pull himself together. Part of you wants him to be upset for awhile, so you two can spend more time together, but thats such a selfish thing to want. Youd prefer if he would cheer up, and move in. You want to live with him for your whole life, you want to grow old with him. Dreams are no more than dreams, none of this will likely ever happen, its about time you got your head out of the clouds and woke will never be your prince in shining armor, but oh god you wish he would swipe you off your feet and bring you to a perfect world.  
"I'm havign Janey bake you a cake" You smile, after switching off the tv, and dropping the remote. "We are going to be meeting in a park, for a sexy date." You wink at him.  
"Now you can get dressed by yourself can't you, big stridery-widery!" You say forcing him up and pushing him twards his stuff. " You don't want to break my bones do you?" He says, you let out a small giggle and leave the room you pushed him into, closing the door behind him. You then move twards your room to get ready, your outfit is already layed out on the corner of your bed, a light pink flowery sun dress, next to it lies a pink choker with a slightly darker pink cat in the centre of quikly pull off your vomit drentched clothing and change into the dress, and you admire yourself in the mirror, maybe he could love someone like this, just maybe.

He busts in he is dressed pretty casually a tank top, orange hat and knee shorts.  
" I did it all by myself aren't I impressive"  
"Oh yes mister strider" you say pretending to swoon and you fall into his arms, you look dirrectly up, you can see his eyes from your position and oh god are they piercing you stand there, him still holding you and you and just gaze into them for a moment, when you snap out of it you release yourself and put on your choker, back facing him, trying to hide your light blush.


	5. Chapter 5

**Your name is Roxy Lalonde.**

You and Dirk are walking to the park, the fresh air is good for the both of you. The sun is hidden behind a small group of clouds and there is a slight breeze doesnt look like it will rain but just in case you have an umbrella onhand.

"There you two are!" Jane cheers, arms waving. You two scramble over, you hadn't realized until now, but you twos hands were linked, you detach yours from his and give Jane a tight hug, then force Dirk to join in squeeze them both as tightly as possible.  
" where have you BEEEEEEN Janey, I haivent heard from you in so long" You say releasing both of your dear friends from your grasp. "Well owning a bakery takes alot of time," She says with a silly grin on her face. Dirk nods, understanding she has been busy. You all then sit down on the piknic rug.

Layed out infront of you is a cake, a few sandwiches and a little bit of all have that stupid i-havent-been-around-you-in-so-long smile on your faces, it seems almost just like what you guys did when you first got to the new planet, well other than the fact, that Jake... You feel a kick of gnostalgia, but that doesn't stop you from smilling, you felt good back then, you feel good now too.

You reach for a piece of Janes specialty cake, you really arent too hungry, but it would be insane to pass up her cooking, the others have already claimed they're piece and have a good start on gobbling them down, you all talk about happy things, about life before S-burb, about the game itself, about how it changed all of don't even need any alchohol to have a good time, seeing Dirk acting more like his normal self is more than enough to brighten your wonder if Janey notices your side glances at him, she must- "So you two are you..?" She asks out of curiosity.  
" Oh yes we fuck every-night it is soooooo hoit you can even begin to imagain" You say putting your arm around Dirks shoulder pretending to make a kissy face.  
"Im staying at her house for now" He replies, ignoring your sillyness.  
"I see then hoo hoo" She can tell that you guys hadnt done anything.

All of you have eaten most of the food, and you all feel like walking it off, so that is exactly what you talk more, all giving updates about how your lives are,it was strange that you where talking like this again, when you had first won the game the four of you where as close as could be, everyday you would meet in this park, even though you had had some troubles with Jake durring the game it was as if it had never even some of you got jobs, began romantic relationships and the time you spent with each-other slowly came to a grew apart, while still longing for what kept you together.

The sun starts to go down, and drizzle drops fall down, its obvious the walk wont be able to last, so you all grad your stuff (including your umbrella you had dropped a few steps away from the rug), shake hands then you and Dirk are on your way back home.


	6. Chapter 6

Your name is Dirk Strider.

You have been staying at Roxys place for about a week now, things have been going pretty smoothly, you still do get sad about Jake, but Roxy is there for you,you are far down the path of recovery.

You are sitting and doodling while Roxy takes a shower, the sounds of the running water soothes door bell rings, you move slugishly over to the door and open it, there stands Jane, her shirt is on inside out and her face has a large frown on it. "Jake...when he was walking home from the store and he was...," her voice turned to a muffled cry "hit".

The world stood still for far to long after that, you couldnt really move, you had almost let go off your infatuation with him, but now you might have to let go of him for good. You dont even know what the fucked up rules of the new universe is, are the creaters immortal? You dont know, and didnt want Jake to be the test for fell to the floor, unable to take it, you couldnt cry, you where too inshock to be able to. You blacked out.

You where woken up by the sound of Roxys worried voice, she shook you lightly. Your eyes snapped open, you are lying in a bed, Jane is nowhere in sight."What about Jake.." You mummle to Roxy eyes watering.  
"It was just a dream,Dirk.." Roxy held Dirk close, he gave out some muffled sobs, he thought he was okay, then he had one little dream and almost all of the progress he had made vanished. "I dont want things to continue like this" he choked.

There was only one thing Roxy could do, she would have to fill the void in the princes heart,and there was only one way which she knew how to do it, she would do what for so many years she had yearned to do. Roxy moved Dirks head upwards, she put the back of her hand softly against the side of his tear stained cheek, she closed her eyes and leaned forward, your lips met with was just as magical as you had hoped for.


	7. Chapter 7(FINAL)

Your name is Dirk Strider.  
"Im leaving"

"But Dirk, where will you go?"

"Far away from here"

She falls to the floor "Ok" she says voice cracking.  
You look at her she is clearly touched the tip of your index finger to where she had  
kissed you the night shake your head slightly.  
"I love you Ro-Lal,but I have to go, go somewhere new,far away from him"

"And what about your friends here!", she says, pulling herself off the ground.

He stopped to think for a moment "Dave will be cool with it and Jane will get over it soon, Roxy, do you want to start over? A new city, It will be like Sburb Never happened."

"Thats so romantic Dirk but-" She was cut off.

The hero of heart got down onto one knee and kissed her hand while his eyes from behind his shades stared at her  
"Roxy, will you come with me, and marry me?"

"Yes, I will Dirky", you fall into his arms and he kisses you.

"I love you,"

"I love you too Dirk."


End file.
